


Where is Supercorp

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: As time goes by, situation may getting more difficult as it is.Kara is starting to give up no matter how Lena motivate her. Until one day, things change.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 5





	Where is Supercorp

The aftermath

Hundred missed calls, hundred messeges are waiting for reply. Kara's apartment went no ventilation of hope anymore.  
People are starving of justice and protection.

DEO was now the new "Wallstreet", every minute counts, phones are overheating.  
Alex Danvers were exhausted of what is going on.  
J'onn saw her on a corner of the room.  
Wearing sheild is not enough to survive.

"Alex.... I think you need a vacation."  
"No, can't the people of National City needs me. Kara was'nt here who else will be?"

J'onn lifted her up and helped her sitdown.

"Look, i know you starting to give up but not for Kara. We can win this war."  
"J'onn, Im sorry but I can't."

Before the aftermath, things are very fine.  
People are having the best days of their lives. Lena's car waited Kara for a brunch and suddenly.  
People started getting sick.  
Lena saw it by her window, one by one they fall like a broken glass. She went out to help but then she also find herself drown by these toxic invisible air.  
When Kara went out to see her, her smile went to a straight worry face. Running across to Lena and try to save her for the last time.  
They get inside of the DEO and revived her.   
Kara was really out of control, as she see on her eye vision that theres no more beat moving on her favorite person's chest.  
After that, she forgets who she is, wanted to drown herself on her misery.  
Until now, being a hero is useless because no more person can motivate her. 

As the days gone.   
Her TV automatically turns on and just looking into it.  
No nerve to move as she watch the muted television.

That night, unexpected visitor comes in by her window.

"Kara...."

A familiar voice breaks the silence.

"Clark?..."  
"Hey, i can see the darkness takes over you but you can get out of it."  
"You see, I have nothing Clark, please stay away.."  
"You have me Kara. You have these people who believes in you and Lena. People who motivate by Supercorp. People whos...."  
"Shes dead Clark."  
"No shes not. I know you know just stop pretending she is. Kara we have multiverse where you and Lena can live together. Why would you stay here in the dark and kill yourself of loneliness. The universe is wide my dear and its for you to find out."

Kara wake up with the sunlight from her window. And she knows shes not dreaming because Clark visited her last night. She gets up and went to the kitchen. 

"Breakfast???.."

Still no idea who's the company.  
Then a person went out from the small kitchen and bring some more food.

"Sitdown Danvers we need to talk."  
"Alex....?"  
"I know you are in great misery but you need to stand up for her. Were living for something Kara not for nothing."  
"Have you seen Clark?"  
"Can you see him anywhere here?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Just making some adjustments."  
"Clark said you can visit her if you want"  
"So hes here?"  
"Yeah, he cleans the apartment while you sleep. And please the world doesnt stop here Kara. The National City needs you like I need you. Kara I'm here for you, you see I could'nt quit because for you."  
"Do you think I can?"  
"I believe you can. And Lena believe you can. Now, eat breakfast and start fly around like an aeroplane and save this City. Remember Supercorp lives in our hearts forever."

Alex hugged her sister like she missed her so much.

The End.


End file.
